Bahalla
Knight Helven Skurg Bahalla, a formerly human demigod, is the founder and permanent ruler of the Unified Empire and the hero of legend who defeated the Unholy Pantheon over a millennium ago. For his actions he was rewarded with ascension by an unknown force, and has since had countless religions, knightly orders and kingdoms formed in his honor. He is thought by some to be the single most revered individual in Civilized Society. His name, however, has become controversial outside of Corruma, where he is often viewed by monsters as an imperialist conqueror whose ideology has been responsible for persecution by Civilized Society. Indeed, many predominately monstrous lands heavily frown upon his worship with a few outright banning it. It's not known what he thinks of his worshipers or his detractors, however his reclusive nature means he's never been able to properly express any opinion. History Early Life Bahalla was born to a poor servant family in the early Empire. He took to training with a sword early in his childhood to distract from the doldrums of his peasant life; his skills became known to his family's master (name unknown) who offered him a position as a personal guard. The favor of his master led to great opportunities during Bahalla's youth; he met with many noted and wealthy individuals of the time, and when he came of age he enlisted to join the Isle Knights, who gladly accepted him. The Unholy War Bahalla was still a young adult when the Unholy Pantheon began their attack on Corruma, and despite his superiors warnings he was adamant that he be put on the front lines. They were forced to accept, and it was their that it's thought that Bahalla gained a hatred for the uncivilized; he was so shocked by what he saw the Unholy Pantheon's demons were doing that he decided to dedicate the rest of his life to avenging the victims of the war. When he returned home he gathered together a group of allies; Storr Severd, a dwarven knight he met at the front; Ung Vei, a friend from childhood who became a great wizard since; Kinne Leej, a healer who he befriended during his training - it's thought by some that the two had an affair at some point - and Tyv Dod, a somewhat mysterious agent for the Empire - it's not known what connection he had to Bahalla beforehand. The five put forward plans to the Isle Knights to launch an attack against the Hells to end the war once and for all, but were initially rejected as the mission was far too dangerous. It's not known if the Isle Knights ever gave Bahalla formal permission, however it is known that he and his cohort traveled to the Hells irregardless. The five entered through a portal that opened up in the east of Corruma and were gone for several years. It's not known exactly what went on inside - although it hasn't deterred countless artists and writers - but Bahalla most certainly ended the war, he proclaimed as such upon his return while waving the severed head Hatefell the Metal Table (who, despite this, is alive even today). He was crowned king of the Empire shortly thereafter. Some have speculated that he may have been corrupted while away, as he showed very little concern for his allies upon his return - who didn't come with him, however such claims were ignored by most of Corruman society. After the War For several decades after the war he reigned over the Imperial Isle and was responsible for its unity with Corruma. Records from this time describe the Empire positively in the early years of Bahalla's reign, painting a picture of a benevolent king who managed to almost completely restored the lands affected by the Unholy War, and enacting policies to ensure no other disaster of this sort to ever happen again. Later years become more controversial as Bahalla aged and became less involved with the Unified Empire's politics, instead allowing oligarchs to take over for him; details of their policies are scant, but records talk of attempts at greater expansion of the Empire to other continents which may be the root cause of its modern colonialism. As Bahalla grew older he became more and more reclusive, eventually abandoning society completely and retreating away to his palace and becoming a figurehead for the Empire. His only connection to his people are priests and pilgrims who are rarely allowed to visit him, who confirm that he never actually died and has since become a demigod. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Cosmology Category:Imperials Category:Demigods